


The Good I Have Dreamed

by JeenaCOOLAN



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Depression, Other, Parent Godric, Possible love interest, Short Story, Speculation For Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeenaCOOLAN/pseuds/JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: Shortly before the Fellowship could come along with their plan, an unexpected situation arose for Godric.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful idea came from a fan (Queen45bc) who messaged me a few days ago on wattpad. Normally I would just dedicate the story to the user but they gave me a lot of the plot points they would like to see so I feel it is more of a co-written thing. 
> 
> This is the link to queen's page on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Queen45bcl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am re-uploading this as a full story because I am determined to finish it.

Two thousand years.

I have been alive for two thousand years. It still boggles my mind that I have lived so long. Most days it just blurs together into one single mesh of pictures and words. Of screams, and blood...

But in the end, it all just passes by like the flicker of a flame.

There are days that I wake up from nightmare, days where I remember a victim's face or hear their voice. Those are the days I feel the passage of time deep within my bones. Thrumming under my skin in little red cells. Aching like a bruise that is just on the verge of forming.

I feel it when I look up at the night sky, never seeing the sun or feeling its warmth.

Those days occur more than most. I cannot wake up without thinking of the pain on my victims faces, their screams, their bodies piling up by the dozens as I drained them dry. When I was young and didn't care about anything but survival.

My life does not have purpose. Not like it did back then. I may have done horrible things during my human life and the early years of my immortal life, but I wasn't mindlessly wandering. I had a reason to be alive, then.

But not anymore. My progeny, Eric, was what I clung to whenever the doubt, the anger, and the pain rose in my chest. When it threatened to spill out of my throat, leaving behind a burning sensation as proof of its existence. He is the closest thing I have had to a son my entire life.

But he doesn't need me anymore. I am proud of his successes, but also forlorn because he doesn't seek my advice like he did when he was young. He doesn't look at me with eyes full of awe, with determination to make me proud. I miss those days the most out of everything. It is selfish, but I cannot help wishing someone needed me like he did again.

Of course, I will not lie about the thought of ending my life. It wouldn't take much, just walk out of my nest as the sun rose, or stake my heart. It wouldn't take long to pass, barely a few minutes. 

I manage to fight these thoughts every time they come to the front of my mind but sometimes, I wonder...

I wonder if there is a place for us after we die. There most likely isn't. I don't see how monsters like us would deserve a heaven after everything we have done to humans over the span of years that we have existed. I try to be better towards them, but that doesn't erase my mistakes. So, even if there is a heaven, only the deserving would get in.

And I am not deserving.

"Godric." Isabel Beaumont, my fellow nest mate, speaks softly. She places her hand on my shoulder in a gentle manner, gaining my attention.

I shake myself out of my thoughts. "What do you need Isabel?" My tone polite.

Her eyes shift around the room nervously, obviously looking to see if Stan is within hearing distance. He is not however. I sent him to run some errands so he will not be back for a few hours. Hopefully longer, if we are lucky.

As much as I love him, Stan can be rather brash to humans and vampires alike. I try to be lenient with him because I went through the same thing when I was his age. But only time will tell if he if he tries to change like have.

"There is someone here who wishes to speak with you. Right now." Isabel says, her voice still quite regardless of the fact that Stan is not here. There are many vampires in the room who view humans the same way as he does which is why she is being so cautious.

"What do they want?" I ask. My curiosity peaked.

She pauses, her eyes showing hesitancy. "It would be best if we spoke about this in private." I look at her, truly look, and realize how nervous she is. What on earth could this person want that has shaken Isabel up so badly?

"Alright. Lead me to them." I stand up from my chair and follow alongside Isabel. Her heels clack against the tile, like the ticking of a clock. She leads me down the hallway, turns to the left and down a set of stairs. It takes all but five minutes to arrive to our destination.

Once I walk in, I am hit with a strong scent of human. I take a deep breath, relishing the smell, before looking at the person emanating it.

It is an adult woman. She has blond hair that stops at her shoulders, piercing olive-green eyes, a broad nose and full lips. She looks to be in her mid-thirties but still retains youthfulness. She has a healthy tan from likely spending days in the sun - a pang of envy courses through me - and she is wearing a navy pantsuit.

"Hello." I address her. "May I ask what is it you need to speak with me about?"

I can hear her heart race, like a hummingbird, as she walks over to me. But she shows none of her anxiousness on her face. "My name is Sasha Weathers." She holds out her hand, waiting for me to respond. I give her a kind smile and gently shake her hand as she requested. "I work with social services." She says bluntly.

My eyes widen in surprise. Social services? Why on earth would they need to speak with me?

She continues on speaking. "I am here on behalf of a child that was placed into our custody just short of a week ago." She walks back over to her briefcase, which is opened and sitting on the office desk, and picks up the first packet of papers from it and sets it onto the desk. "His name is Felix and he is believed to be eight years old." She again grabs something out of the briefcase but instead of setting it on the desk, she hands it to me.

It is a picture of a boy.

Who strikes a massive resemblance to me.

"What... What does this have to do with me?" I ask, my voice trembles with confusion.

The woman, Sasha, winces slightly. "Everything, sir." She takes the packet from the desk and starts reading from it. "He, as you can see, bears a striking resemblance to you. We couldn't really believe it at first so we ran his DNA through every test we could. Ended up with no results."

"So?"

"I came here to ask for your blood." She bites her bottom lip. "We want to see if he is related to you."

I blink at her in astonishment.

Isabel, who I just now remember is in the room, coughs to get my attention. I look over at her questioningly.

"I just got a call from Stan. He will be back in less than ten minutes."

I sigh deeply. This is going to get ugly real fast.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really remember how Stan was in the show and I am too lazy to look it up. So if he is out of character too much I apologize.

I cannot stop staring at the piece of paper in my hands.

That boy, Felix.

We are related. Even with the physical proof right here in my hands it is still hard for me to believe. How can this be possible? I did not have any children while I was mortal. I was more focused on war and bloodshed than lying with women.

It does not make any sense...

Isabel knocks on the open door to get my attention. "Godric?"

I yank my eyes from the paper and look in her direction. "Yes Isabel?"

"Are you alright?"

I laugh, it sounds hollow to my ears. "Of course not. The test came back positive and I have idea why." I sigh tiredly. "On top of that he has autism." I can feel the blood welling in my eyes. "I have no idea how to take care of a child let alone one with his condition."

Isabel comes over and places her hand on my shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. "Is it... Is it ridiculous for me to want try?" I ask her, my voice is meek.

"No." She pauses, trying to find the right words to say. "Remember, I will be there for you every step of the way."

"Thank you. At least someone in this nest isn't making things more difficult than they should be." I say, hinting towards Stan and his reaction to Sasha.

Once Isabel told me that Stan would be arriving it felt like all hell was breaking loose.

But that, of course, was an understatement.

 

 

_*Flashback Begins*_

 

 

"I just got a call from Stan. He will be back in less than ten minutes." Isabel says, worry written plain on her face.

I sigh deeply. "Damn it."

Sasha glances between the two of us. "I take it Stan is not welcomed in the nest?" Her posture is tense, as if she is ready to bolt and frankly, I do not blame her.

"No, Stan is our nest mate. He just... He does not like humans much." Isabel states quietly.

I grab the vial from the desk, Sasha went over in detail that she intends for the vial to hold my blood. My fangs emerge and, in the background - almost like white noise - I hear her gasp quietly. I ignore it and bite into my wrist. I hold the bleeding wound over the vial and watch as it fills well over the amount that she requested.

Once it can hold no more, I cap it and hand it back to her. "You must hurry. It would be best if you were gone before he arrives." I grab the papers that she placed on the desk and put them in her briefcase at vampire speed as she puts the vial in a container that will keep it from breaking should it be mishandled.

"We don't have much time Godric." Isabel whispers, it is quiet enough to where Sasha cannot hear her as she speaks.

Sasha places her hand on my shoulder, stopping me mid motion. "We still need to talk about Felix's condition."

"We will Sasha, but it is important for you to get out of here now."

Just as I was about to practically drag Sasha out of the room, Stan walks in. Isabel, always thinking on her feet, comes over and stands beside me. We attempt to shield Sasha from Stan's sight but it is futile.

Just one whiff of her scent is enough to put a gleam in his eye. "No one told me you were going back to your old ways Godric. Color me impressed."

My eyes narrow in frustration. "Stan." My tone is firm.

He rolls his eyes. "I was just joking." He stares at Sasha, who isn't showing an ounce of fear even though her scent reeks of it.

"Stan, this woman came here to speak with Godric about a personal matter. This does not concern you."

"And it concerns you, Isabel?" His voice is sarcastic.

"No. I just escorted Ms. Weathers to meet with him." Isabel's voice is colored with caution.

"Uh huh. And the queen is my aunt." He rolls his eyes again. "Why is she really here?"

"That is none of your concern. I would appreciate it if you and Isabel both left me to talk to Ms. Weathers. Alone, please." I say. But I don't know why I even tried to order him to leave. I know Stan will not listen to me when a human is involved. Especially if said human is right in the middle of our nest.

"I deserve to know what is going on!" He shouts.

"You have no right in Godrics affairs, Stan!" Isabel shouts back.

"I have every right." He glares at Isabel. She stiffens, gearing up for a fight.

"Enough!" I shout. "I will let everyone know when the time is right! You hold no more importance of knowing than anyone else in this nest!"

Stan aims his glare at me, but it holds no effect. I am hundreds of years older than him and I could put him in his place in a heartbeat. He knows this, which is why after a few tense seconds he bows his head. His hands are clenched into fists, however, and I can hear his teeth grinding.

"Of course, Godric." He growls. "I apologize." He then quickly leaves the room.

All three of us let out a collective sigh as he walks off.

 

 

_*Flashback Ends*_

 

 

"I am sorry for bringing this onto you." Sasha says, her voice full of sympathy, as I walk her to her car.

"It is not your fault Sasha. Stan has been that way for as long as I have known him."

"Still, it will not be easy. Are you sure you even want to attempt this?" She bites her bottom lip worryingly. "If he gets hurt at all-" 

"I will not allow any harm to come to him Sasha. I know what the implications will be if that happens." I say, my voice weary.

It is a terrible idea to take on this human boy. I know this. I mean, I am the vampire Sheriff, I have a nest full of vampires who barely tolerate humans at best and despise them at worst. I shouldn't even be allowed the opportunity to have custody but because he is related to me, I have to be given a chance.

The law is the law, even with vampires involved. They would have to have physical proof that I am unfit to raise him in order to keep him from me.

Vampires and humans are already filled to the brim with tension, just waiting for any reason to start a war. A human child who was put into the care of a vampire and got hurt in said care would be the perfect excuse.

But the second I start to doubt my decision I think of Eric. My progeny who does not need me anymore. I ache for that, for someone to rely on me. For someone to love me as much as he did...

Sasha places her hand on mine in a comforting gesture. Warmth blooms where she touches.

"I want you to come meet him tomorrow. Before you truly decide." She bites her lip again. "I don't doubt that you are genuine but I need to be sure you two can get along."

I smile gently. "Alright." I look towards my home, the full moon in the sky basking it with an eerie glow. "I wouldn't want to force this on him without knowing if we can bond."

"Good." She says, a few awkward seconds pass before she opens the door to her car and gets in. Once the door is shut and her seat belt is in place, she looks up at me. Her green eyes even more vibrant in the moonlight. "Goodnight, Godric."

"Goodnight, Sasha."


	3. Chapter Three

"Just be calm, okay? He can pick up body language easily so if you look tense or uncomfortable, he will become tense or uncomfortable as well." Sasha murmurs as we walk into the building. I nod, letting her know I am listening as we walk down the long hallway. Passing every door that open to rooms that are used to unite potential parents with children.

I take slow and deep breathes as we finally reach the door to the room that holds Felix.

The eight-year-old boy that has my face.

I have not felt this nervous and elated in years. I do not know if I like it either.

Sasha grabs a hold of the doorknob, but pauses to look at me. Her eyes are blazing with an emotion that I cannot describe. She has the most expressive eyes I have ever seen.... "Are you okay?" She asks, her voice full of understanding. "We can take a minute if you need it."

I shake my head in response. "No. I want to meet him." My voice is full of determination. She gently smiles at me as she twists the doorknob. The second the door opens I smell familiarity.

I smell home.

It will no doubt seem distressing later on down the line, but at the moment in time all I can think about is the boy that is sitting on the floor, playing with Legos. He is smiling brightly and his eyes are dancing with amusement as he races with the adult male in the room with him to see who can build the best ship.

He is winning so far, though I do not know if that is through sheer skill or if the adult is letting him win.

"Alex." Sasha greets warmly, giving him a smile that could compete with Felix's. Irritation blooms in my chest, though I haven't a clue why. The man, Alex, looks up at his name being spoken and smiles back. He then stands up from the ground and meets Sasha halfway into the room, hugging her.

Felix just continues to build his ship, not even noticing the hug even happening. His eyes are now full with determination as he looks for the right pieces to complete the cannon structure.

The second Alex and Sasha finish their hug he looks over at me. His smile thins and his posture tenses as he sizes me up. "I assume you are Godric." He speaks, his voice a low baritone. I am slightly surprised at the deepness in his voice, but none of that leaks out as we shake hands.

"I am." I say, smiling kindly. I don't want him to think that he needs to fear me, if I want to have a chance at speaking to Felix, I want all three of us - Alex, Sasha and I - to be in good terms. So, I ignore the tension in his shoulders. His eyes narrow slightly and he looks from me to Sasha. She nods and that seems to be enough for him because his shoulders lose the tension.

"I am Alex." He says simply. He must be a man of few words.

I nod in response, focusing my attention back to Sasha as she begins to speak.

"Alex is in charge of the contact meetings we schedule here. He makes sure the environment is controlled and safe not only for the children but the parents as well." Sasha explains, her eyes full of adoration for this man.

I wonder what it would take to have someone look at me like that...

I blink that thought away and look over towards Felix again. He seems to have finished his ship and is now just staring at us with impatience in his eyes. For a child who has autism he seems to be very well behaved...

Alex notices where my eyes are lingering and smiles softly as he catches Felix watching us.

"Hey little man. Do you want to meet Godric?" He asks, walking over to the him. He grabs a hold of Felix's hand and helps him up. The boy smiles at him before looking over at me again. Something tightens in my chest when our eyes connect. He has my mother's eyes.

My mother, who I lost so long ago I can barely even remember her name. Just her eyes, and her soft voice...

He impatiently pulls his hand out of Alex's and practically skips over to Sasha and I.

"Hello." He says quietly. "I am Felix." His words are a little slurred, and you can tell he is talking slower than he us used too, but you can understand what he is saying. But there is no doubt that if, when, he talks at what he considers a normal pace, it will be a blur of words that will be hard to understand.

"I am Godric." I respond. My voice is rough with emotion. Which emotion? I cannot tell at the moment. I just know that looking at the boy forms a lump in my throat and my eyes sting from blood tears wanting to shed.

"Do you want to play blocks?" He asks. His question is innocent enough but the implication behind it hits me in the chest like a brick. He wants to play with me....

_Me._

I look at Sasha for guidance and she smiles encouragingly, giving my shoulder a slight shove. "Go on!" She whispers.

I swallow thickly before replying to the boy. "I would love to play blocks with you Felix." He smiles brightly and grabs a hold of my hand before tugging me over to the pile of Lego blocks. He goes on to explain, slowly and carefully what exactly he and Alex were doing before he goes to disassemble his ship.

"Do you want to build more ships?" I ask hesitantly.

He shakes his head fervently. "Nope! I wanna play castles this time!"

I smile and go to grab a long yellow block. "Castles it is then."

We stay on the floor, just building legos, for four hours after that.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These vignettes span on a little over a month, and do not take place in order.

"I don't know about this." Alex glowers at Godric, his fists clenched and his posture stiff.

"He deserves a chance." I say.

"What if his chance gets Felix hurt, Sasha?" He looks at me, his eyes cold. If I didn't know him like I do I would be afraid of those unfeeling eyes.

"It won't." My voice is firm.

He sighs deeply, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "You better be right..."

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

"Godric, no!" Felix says loudly. He rushes over to Godric, who looks terribly spooked, and grabs the dinosaur toy. "You ain't doin' it right! Like this!" He demonstrates how the dinosaur is supposed to roar. It's a loud, obnoxious sound, but it makes Godric smile warmly.

He then takes the toy back when Felix offers it. "I don't know if I can beat that." Felix smiles shyly at the compliment and picks up his power ranger toy. Once he is settled again, they go back to playing.

Godric gets the roar right this time.

Alex, who is supervising them, smiles softly. Well, this won't be the first time Sasha proved me wrong, he thinks.

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

"Hello Sasha." Godric says, his voice warm. I smile and walk over to him. "Where is Felix?" I ask.

"He is in the bathroom." A frown forms on his face. "Is it normal for him to be in there for this long?"

Chuckling, I answer. "Yes. But do not worry, we have had it checked out and there is nothing wrong. He just likes to take his time in there."

The toilet flushes and Felix comes out of the bathroom, his eyes bright. "I pooped!"

Godric and I burst out laughing.

After a good minute of nonstop laughing, Godric speaks. "Good job there, bud." His voice is colored with amusement.

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

"He hasn't talked this much ever." Alex says, his eyes are wide with astonishment.

"Why?" Godric asks.

"We don't know. The doctors think it has to do with his autism, however."

Sasha chimes in. "I think it has to do with his speech impediment. It makes it more difficult for him to talk, so he just doesn't do it."

"But that isn't fact, Sasha." Alex says, in his ever-calm voice.

"Well, whatever the reason, it does not matter. He is speaking now." Godric says. Sasha and Alex eye each other at his statement.

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

Sasha walks into the room to see Godric packing Felix' belongings. He has been coming to every single appointment for the last three weeks to get to know Felix and they get along greatly.

I will be sad to see Felix leave us, but because I am working on his case, I at least get to check on him every once in a while.

"I'm going to miss this." I say. "Talking to you, I mean."

"This isn't goodbye Sasha." Godric says, his voice warm.

"I know, but I consider you my friend and I-" My eyes widen. I can't believe I just blurted that out. 

Godric smiles brightly, showing his teeth. "I consider you my friend as well." He takes my hands in his and squeezes comfortingly. "You have my phone number. I am just a call away."

I chuckle softly, mainly out of relief than anything else. "I know. I don't know why I am behaving this way."

He smiles, eyes shining with content. "It's Felix." He says, as if that is reason enough. I look over at the boy, who is packing away his stuff with determined focus. I look back at Godric and smile.

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

"Now Felix, when we get inside, we head straight to our section of the house. Do you understand?"

Felix nods, his eyes determined, he is ready to do what Godric says. Even though he doesn't understand why. Godric is nice to him though, so he listens.

"Okay."

Godrics smiles at him and he smiles back as they head inside the nest.

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

"It will work?" I ask.

"Yes. As long as you need him hidden, his scent will cease to exist."

"I don't know how I can thank you for this Seraphina."

She smiles. "Godric, there is nothing to thank. Taking in that boy, trying to do right by him... It is an amazing thing and I want nothing but to help make it easier." She grabs my hand and squeezes gently. "This will be good for you."

I smile brightly at her. "I hope so."

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

"I still cannot believe you built another section onto the house." Stan gripes. Godric just ignores him and continues to survey the add-on rooms.

"You promised Stan." Isabel's voice is weary.

"I know Isabel. I don't like it, but that brat is related to Godric. I will respect his wishes to bring it here." Under his breath. "Even if it is stupid."

"I don't think it is smart either. But I trust Godric's decision." Isabel whispers, even though she knows Godric can hear them.

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

"Godric?" Felix asks, his voice timid. My eyes open, bleary, to see Felix Is standing at the entrance of the my bed room. His hands are wringing and his posture is tense.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I had a nightmare..." He answers shyly.

Smiling gently, I beckon him to come lay down in the bed with me. His eyes brighten and he speeds over. The second he gets into the bed I go back to sleep, him on the left side of the bed and me on the right.

By the time sunset comes however, he is plastered to my side. Isabel comes into the room, expecting me to waking up only to see us cuddled up together. She coos at the cuteness and just backs out of the room. Letting us sleep a bit more. 

 

 

**_~_ **

 

 

Eric narrows his eyes at his maker. Something is off with him and he can't tell what. Which is a big deal because he can usually read Godric like an open book.

"Eric!" Godric smiles a bright smile and embraces me. I relish the tight hold for as long as I can. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I just came by to-" Something bumps into my legs. I look down and see a young child staring up at me sheepishly. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry!" The child says.

"Felix! I told you to stay in your room!" Godric scolds the child.

"But you said he is a friend!"

Godric looks at me as he slowly nudges the child to his side. "I guess there is no hiding this from you now..." His voice is a tad weary.

Isabel and Stan are in the living room - of the main part of the house - watching the television when all of a sudden, they hear-

"WHAT?"

Later on, Eric will swear to his death he did not shriek. Stan will say otherwise.


	5. Chapter Five

It has been almost six months since Sasha came to me. Six blissful months full of laughter and joy and love. I still cannot believe that Felix is in my life. That little boy, so full of innocence, looks at me with nothing but trust in his eyes.

Reminds me of when I first made Eric into a vampire. He had the same doe eyes when it came to my world. He looked to me for guidance, just like Felix does now. I missed that more than I thought.

Having someone need me in their life, it doesn't lighten the load of my past. But it does brighten my future.

I just hope it is the right thing for Felix. Most, if not all, of the vampires in our nest know of him now. They are used to having him around, especially with the spell that Seraphina had casted which hides his human scent, but they are still hesitant to get close.

And I don't know if it is out respect for me, or fear of harming him. Either way, the time we have spent together has been relatively peaceful.

I have learned so much about Felix in the time that I have known him, it is alarming in a way, how easily it was for me to fit my life around him.

Because of his autism he has to have a daily routine. My life before having him required a routine as well, but his is even more specific than mine. And because of my being a vampire, he had to change it drastically.

I wince at that first week of him being here. Trying to change his sleeping patterns to fit mine was a struggle, but thankfully we were able to resolve it quickly. We still have problems every now and then, I don't doubt we will have more as time goes on, but I wouldn't give him up in a heartbeat.

A loud noise startles me out of my thoughts. I quickly get out of my bed.

"Felix?" I ask loudly. Hoping that he may just be up from nightmares.

I leave my room and heads down the hall, towards his room. Once I am there, I open the door only to have a strange scent blast me in the face. I scan the room frantically, eyes zeroing in on the opened window beside his bed, curtains flapping in the wind.

"Felix!" I ache to move closer, to scan the area outside. But it is early in the morning and the sun is just starting to pour out from behind the trees.

Because of this being a nest for vampires, we have no windows in the house. Felix's room only has one because of him being human. He likes to use his telescope to survey the outside area on days he can't sleep.

I back away from the room frantically and close the door. My heart is racing, eyes are welling up with blood and I feel like I can't breathe.

Everyone else is already in their deep sleep, and with the sun rising they would be of no help even if I woke then up. I go back to my room and pick up my phone from the nightstand by my bed. As I start to dial Sasha's number the phone rings.

It is an unknown number, but I answer it regardless. "Hello?" My voice is rough with worry.

"You missing someone Sherriff?" The unknown male asks, his voice mocking. My hand clenches around the phone. If I am not careful, I will definitely break it.

"Do you have him? Do you have Felix?!"

"We do."

"Who is we?"

"Aw, I am hurt Sheriff. It seems our reputation isn't as significant as we thought. Sarah, honey? You owe me a pie for that!" A female voice, in the distance, speaks to the male. "Well then, I will be right on baking that pie for you Steve. Would you like apple, or blackberry?"

"Heck, why not both? We have all day." He emphasizes the word day.

Sarah... Steve... That is when it clicks into place.

"Steve Newlin." I comment, rage coloring my voice.

He chuckles delightedly. "I knew you would catch on! Good job Sheriff!"

"What have you and your blasted Fellowship done with my son!"

"That boy is not your son, vermin!" He quickly drops the cheerful facade, his voice now full of hatred. "We refuse to leave a human child in the hands of a vampire! It is against God's Word!"

My chest tightens. "What are you going to do him?!"

A few seconds go by before he responds, his voice calmer than before. "Nothing. That is, if you do what we say."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"When the sun goes down tonight. Come to the warehouse on Bigby Street. You do not fight, and you do not run. Got it?"

Taking a deep breath, I respond. "And what do you want me to do once I get there?"

"You need to let my men bind your hands, and place a sack over your head. Remember, if you do not cooperate, you will never see Felix again."

"Fine, but you better not harm a single hair on that boy's head. Do you hear me?!"

"As long as you follow the instructions given to you, you will have nothing to worry about."

 

 

**_**Twelve Hours Later**_ **

 

 

"You going to pick the brat up?" Stan asks. In order to keep the others from knowing of what is going on, I stated that Felix went to spend the day with Sasha and Alex shortly after everyone else went to bed.

They come to visit us frequently and sometimes even take him to their office to play with any kids that are waiting for interviews. So, it wasn't too hard for them to believe the lie that came out of my mouth.

"How many times do we have to go over this Stan?"

He smiles lazily. "As many times it takes, I guess. You know I will continue calling that kid whatever I want."

I sigh heavily, not really in the mood to deal with him. I need to head toward the warehouse as soon as I can.

"We will be having another talk once I get back." I say, voice firm. Stan just rolls his eyes and heads toward the communal living room. I sigh in relief the second he is out of hearing distance, and head on out.

Once I find the warehouse I go inside. The lights are off, but because of my heightened senses I can see the armed men waiting for me. I walk up to the guy in front, he is holding the handcuffs in one hand and a sack in the other. Just like Steve said.

"Is Felix okay?" I ask.

"The kid is fine." The man says to my surprise. I wasn't expecting an answer from him. "Put your arms out. Now."

I do as he says and he places them on my wrists. They automatically start to tingle from the magic infused in the cuffs. I test their strength, pulling at them with all I have but they do not break.

I knew they would do something like this. The cuffs are warded to sap my energy over time. It's to make sure I don't try to escape from them.

The man places the sack on my head the second I stop pulling at the cuffs, and speaks again. "Just do as our boss says, and that boy won't get hurt."

"He better not. Cause if anything happens to him, I will bathe in your blood." I say menacingly.


	6. Chapter Six

"I see you followed the instructions I gave you." Steve Newlin speaks, his voice smug. The man on my right side rips the sack off my head. Once I am used to actually seeing again, I barely give him a passing glance as I quickly scan the room.

It took a few hours to reach this place from the warehouse, so I assume they drove in circles to confuse me. This looks to be an ordinary church, if not a little on the extravagant side.

It has large windows that reach the ceiling, several wooden pews that stretch to about halfway down the room. Then there is a table in the center at the far end of the room. The fellowship's insignia is on the blue cloth that is strapped over it. Of course, they would bring me to one of their churches.

I focus on Steve, noticing he is alone. My heart sinks at no sign of Felix. There isn't even a scent of the boy on Steve.

I must be making a face because Steve speaks. "Did you really think we would bring him here?" He shakes his head at me in mock sympathy. My blood boils, instincts making me want nothing more than to rip his head clean off his shoulders.

The thought startles me out of my anger. I haven't wanted to physically harm a human in years. I should feel guilty, and disgusted, but just thinking of him touching Felix. Hurting him... I close my eyes.

Not even the guilt would stop me from doing anything to keep my son safe.

Steve curiously looks at me for a second before gesturing at the armed guard that is holding my arm in a firm grip. "Follow me." He says.

He then turns around and heads towards the table with the group's insignia on it, but takes a sharp turn towards the exit door in that direction. We continue walking for a few minutes - the church is a lot bigger than I thought because there are several rooms and hallways surrounding the main area - before we stop in front of what appears to be an ordinary door.

"This is where you will be staying." He says as he opens the door and walks inside. The guard that has me in his grip pulls me in with him, the cuffs on my hands making it physically impossible to fight back, so I have no choice but to follow. Once inside, I look around the room, confused. It is nothing more than a bedroom. The window is boarded up but other than that this is not even close to a jail cell.

"Where is Felix?!" I ask, not bothering to question the state of the room.

Steve smirks, I want nothing more than to wipe it off. "He is safe." His is voice still smug.

"That is not enough! I demand to know where is he is!"

"You really are a curious creature, aren't you?" Steve sighs heavily, as if this is a grievance for him. "You will find out soon enough. Just keep doing what we tell you and your 'son' will be okay."

I am dragged towards the bed by the armed guard and Steve starts to leave the room but stops in mid step. He turns toward me. "By the way, the door and window both are warded heavily. If you even attempted to leave, they will shine a light that is so bright you will begin to burn within seconds. Just getting close to them will trigger it, so do be careful." He says in a cheery voice as he leaves the room, the armed guard following behind. The second the door shuts a thrum of magic emanates from it.

Feeling restless and panicked, I pace the floor, keeping a good distance from the door and window. I need to find Felix! But if what he says is true there is no way for me to break out without getting hurt.

If it were just me, I would break out regardless. But Felix needs me.

My hands clench in the cuffs and I sigh heavily. I could figure out what they are planning to do with me and try to find Felix once I escape. But Felix could not even be here...

What would happen if I escape and he isn't here? They might hurt him.

No.... I can't risk that.

I look towards the extremely boarded window; no amount of light could peak through when it turns day time. They were pretty thorough...

They want to keep me alive, for whatever they are planning. If I can somehow delay it. It will give Eric and the others time to notice I am missing, and more importantly, time to find me.

Eric will find me and when he does, all hell will break loose.

 

 

**_**Back at The Nest**_ **

 

 

"Where is Godric?" Isabelle asks. "It has been more than enough time to retrieve Felix from Sasha and Alex."

Stan tenses, sensing an argument. "I don't know."

"Why is no one looking for him!" She exclaims.

"I called Eric."

Isabelle startles, clearly off guard. "What?" Her voice is colored with disbelief.

I scowl. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I only called out of respect for him being Godric's progeny."

"What did he say? Has he seen him?"

"No."

"Have you sent anyone out to look for him?"

"No."

Isabelle's eye bulged. "Why the hell not?!"

"Eric is coming over with his 'special' human." He scoffs. "No doubt her vampire will come along with her."

"What human?"

"Dunno much. Just that she is Bill's lover and wants to help Eric. I bet she has a favor owed to him and only wants to do this to get out of it."

"When will they get here?"

"Shouldn't be too soon. But I can tell ya this, if they aren't here in the next half hour, I am going out to search for myself."

"Why aren't you doing that now?"

"Because they have a plan they want to let us in on."

"How can they have a plan when we don't even know where Godric is?!"

"I don't know Isabelle. But we gotta listen regardless."

Isabelle huffs and angrily stomps out of the living room, leaving a tense Stan behind in her wake.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember the exact details of how they find Godric, and I am too lazy to look, so I will obviously be changing things. I will try to stick with what I remember, but it won't be exact. Since Felix is in this mess as well it wouldn't be the same regardless. And remember, they only know of Godric's disappearance. And obviously, no one but Godric knows the Fellowship took Felix. Which explains why Sasha hasn't shown up like the whirlwind that she is.

It didn't take long for Eric to arrive with the human. Stan was right that Bill would come as well, he has been stuck to the human's side since they walked in actually. You can tell that they are romantically involved just by the looks of concern he keeps giving her.

I am a bit surprised about Stan; he usually doesn't care enough about what goes on outside of the nest to know about something like this. Either way, they are not here for long, barely a minute, when Eric immediately gets to the topic at hand.

"Godric is missing."

Stan snorts. "We know that dip shit. It's been four hours, four and a half if we want to include the time it took for you to get here. What, had to to fix your hair?" He sneers at Eric.

Damn it, I should have known better than to take Stan at his word. Eric may be Godric's progeny but something about him has irked Stan and he's as hostile to Eric as he was when they first met. He shows occasion bouts of respect, like calling the blonde vampire about what happened in the first place. But that rarely ever happens.

Eric just ignores him for the most part, but during moments of duress - now being one of them Eric is not the best with his temper. Eric's jaw tenses and it looks like he is about to retort with the blonde human places a gentle hand on Eric's shoulder.

My eyes widen slightly at the touch.

"Maybe we should all just calm down a bit. Okay?" The human speaks. Her voice is light with a heavy southern accent. She's brave, or stupid, to be willingly stepping between the tense vampires.

Seeing this as the perfect time to speak, I clear my throat. "It's all well and good to actually know he is missing. But we need to find out where he is."

Sookie smiles worriedly at me. "He is with the Fellowship of the Sun."

My eyes bulged. "How on earth do you know this?"

Sookie's stammers a bit but before she can answer Eric speaks up. "We asked a witch for her services." His tone is frosty.

A witch? I stare at Eric, Sookie and Bill for several seconds, looking for weakness in their stoic faces. But I see none. I don't know if I fully believe this 'witch' explanation, but I honestly do not care. We need to find Godric.

"Do you have a plan?" Stan says, his voice harsh.

"Yes." "No." Sookie and Bill both speak at the same moment. They then glare at each other.

"I told you, you are not doing it." Bill says, his voice stern. Sookie's glare turns defiant. I smile slyly. Bill sure have his hands full with this one.

"For the last time Bill, you do not get any say over what I can and cannot do. If doing this saves Eric's maker then I am willing."

Bill stares intently into Sookie's eyes, after a few tense moments he lets out a defeated sigh. Sookie smiles brightly before turning her eyes back onto me and Stan.

"This plan will require another uh, living applicant, to actually help it come off the training wheels. Do you perhaps know of someone who would be willing to help?" She is looking at both Stan and I but clearly is only asking me. She must have been warned by Bill or Eric, probably both, about Stan's hatred towards humans.

Well, hatred for all but one little boy. My heart squeezes in my chest. "I may have someone." I say. My voice determined.

Do not worry Godric, we will find you. 

Then that Fellowship will pay for touching even a single hair on your head.

 

 

**_**Back at The Church**_ **

 

 

Felix whimpers. The room he is in is cold and so dark. He can't even see his fingers as he hastily wipes away the tears that just keep on streaming down his cheeks. He doesn't know where he is, or how he got here. He just knows that he wants Godric.

Godric is nice, he doesn't lock Felix in cold and dark rooms after taking him from the only home he has ever had. He doesn't even remember how that happened. He just remembers falling asleep after spending all day playing with his brand-new Lego set that Sasha got him as an early birthday present.

He sniffles again, just the thought of the people who are nice to him makes him sad. He just wants to go home.

Suddenly the door to his room opens, he flinches at the light that blasts him in the face. The mean man walks in with a woman, she is pretty. Blonde hair and a nice smile. But she is with the mean man, she can't be nice.

Can she?

"Hello darling." She says, kneeling down to meet my eyes. I sniff again and wipe away the last of the tears.

"Hi." I whisper. My voice won't come out so good and it hurts to speak.

"My husband here didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to get you away from the evil vampire who had you in his care." She says, her voice quiet and warm. I want to hug her, but I don't know her. I know Godric, and Sasha, and Alex! I know Stan, Eric, and Izzy!

"They ain't evil! They're my friends!" I say, my voice louder than before. I wince because the pain is worse than before.

The woman looks at me with a sad smile. "No sweetheart. They are evil. I assure you." She reaches out to me with her hand, I flinch away. She retreats. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you!"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Come on Sarah. We will come back in a few hours. Spending a bit more time being hungry should make him more grateful" He sneers.

Sarah, which is the woman's name, looks at me for a bit. It feels like forever before she gets up off the floor and quietly follows her husband outside of the room. I start to panic at the thought of being in the dark by myself again and ignoring the pain in my throat I start to scream.

"No! NO DON'T GO! Please! Let me go home! Let me GO! GODRIC! GODRIC HELP ME!!!!!"

Despite my efforts, the door shuts behind them, leaving me alone. I don't try to stop the tears flowing down my cheeks this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't fit Sarah's character. Or at least it didn't in the second season. I don't remember much of what she does later. But I wanted to make her a little redeemable. Not a lot, but I want her to come to care for the kid. It seems almost evil to do that to her to be honest, but what the hay! And I know I definitely did not do Felix justice. My brother himself is Autistic and you would think I have some experience with this behavior but that doesn't mean I know how he thinks. I hope I did okay.


End file.
